Talk:Mario VS Kirby/@comment-26374068-20160319011645/@comment-794213-20160419041722
"I think I have an anuyesm from sheer stupidity." Learn how to spell "aneurysm" before calling someone stupid m8 "Most of your counter argument is it's just a design element. Well tough luck but that doesn't work." Even though the galaxies and stars were just off to the side, and it was a dimension, not a universe? "The reason people can say Goku is universal is because 1) him and beerus were fighting so fast that we can say they were MFTL as we can see them passing galaxies and 2) his and Beerus' shockwaves were literally destroying the universe.: That's different. Kirby never destroyed a universe. And you mean those cute little stars and galaxies? They meant like nothing. "I can easily just go 'oh but those are just design elements these feats mean nothing' No it doesn't work like that. I could even pull this bullshit argument on the Mario galaxy feats as the only thing showing the power of these feats are 'design elements'. If the creator put it in we have to use it even if they are just small details." Actually no. See, in Mario Galaxy, the galaxies and planets and stars actually served a purpose and many times it was shown that those were real celestial bodies. The galaxies and stars were just... there. Even then, Kirby never even destroyed the dimension. "Most of being a researcher is noticing these small details. STOP BEING A JACKASS and trying to downplay Kirby when there is enough evidence supporting he is higher than planet." Hey. Why don't you stop being a jackass and stop calling me a jackass for simply debating? I'm not downplaying Kirby. I'm stating the facts. Most of being a researcher is acknowledging when these small details matter or not. Here they don't, because 1. there's no evidence that these galaxies were even legit and 2. Kirby never even fucking destroyed it. "Also Magolor was stated in game to be a universal threat and the master crown grants UNLIMITED MAGIC so I think he was more than a low-level reality warper." If you listened to what I said, you'd see that I never said Magalor was a low-level reality-warper. Also, unlimited magic? Whether that's true or not, he didn't use any of that unlimited magic on Kirby. And just because the game says he's a universal threat doesn't mean he is one. Even if he is one, what does that entail? That he'd destroy the universe in one attack? That he'd slowly destroy the universe galaxy by galaxy? It's never made clear. "Dark Mind created the Mirror world which is stated to be a DIRECT PARALLEL to Kirby's universe making him universe. Marx Soul had the power of Shenron ( the Kirby equvilanti.e. infintie power but just uses it to grant wishes) so even if you use the design element bullsit here it doesn't really matter." 1. The Mirror World is a dimension, not a universe. Even if it was, we have no clue how long it took Dark Mind to even create it. He could have created it planet at a time. 2. Marx Soul being powered by Nova doesn't exceed Planet. The most Nova did was create Galacta Knight, who was above Meta Knight. So Large Planet. Also the "design element bullshit" applies to Magalor, not Marx. "2) No it wasn't just a gag. Even if it was it's still proof that Kirby can eat his opponents life force. This is also reinforced by the fact that every time in the games at the end of a level Kirby waves at the player as well as when he gets on the warp star showing that he is aware of being a fictional character." It's not nearly enough evidence to go off to assume that Kirby can eat his opponents' health bars. It's just a gag. It literally makes no sense. He only ever even did it once. "3) I'd argue that it could 'put a dent' in Mario as it was only the residual energy destroying the moon and Mario has been hurt by less." >Using low-ends Oh well by that logic Kirby gets hurt by apples and spikes so "4) Can Mario survive 3.6 billion degrees?" Again, that's like City. Mario is Multi-Solar System to Galaxy. Mario wouldn't even flinch. "5) Right destroying someone who is made up of the atmosphere is only island. The creature didn't have any mass so theorhetically the bomb should have just phased through him." I say Island because parting clouds (which is essentially the same as this) ranges from Island all the way to Moon. None of which come even close to Mario's full power. I'm not downplaying Kirby. If anything, you're wanking. Stop.